An automated system enables product manufacturing at greater speeds, lower cost and with a higher safety margin than is generally possible with a manually operated system. Many automated systems employ sensors to guide the movement of the various interworking parts that make up the system. Since the desire to lower product manufacturing costs will likely continue to grow, so will the use of automated systems.